


奇异恩典

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: 舒伦堡感到心里一阵厌恶，他早已厌倦被对方当做一颗旗子随意挪动，并开始后悔十分钟前附和他的那些话。自从碰到了这个怪物，他就用完了下半辈子后悔的次数。海德里希神经质上来时太像个多疑的丈夫，一只手牢牢拽着他那被猎装包裹的手臂，舒伦堡在几次试图挣脱无果后毫不怀疑那里已被留下一圈淤青，上帝保佑他别在这里把自己捏死了。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg





	奇异恩典

今天的会议与平日并没有什么不同，空气中一如既往充满了阴谋的味道。

舒伦堡一只手撑着脑袋，就着帝国保安局局长的冗长发言在自己的座位上连打了两个呵欠，海德里希的目光几次扫过他都选择忍气吞声，他自知理亏，没法过多苛责。

其他人就没这么好打发了，比如第四部门处长海因里希 · 缪勒，舒伦堡就毫不怀疑他对自己怀有深重的敌意。这是一个经过反复实践得出的结论，尤其在今天的会议上，这个有着一对小眼和一顶方头的男人喋喋不休地对他的改组计划提出质疑，刻薄地好像心里已经盘算好两百种把他驱逐出局的办法，就差付诸实践以达成目标。

第三部门处长是最虚伪的，中规中矩的态度让人察觉不出任何立场，模棱两可的言行无益于任何讨论的进程，每句话都带着令人捉摸不透的含混，每个词都带着假模假样的遮掩，这样的家伙舒伦堡在法兰克福担任法务助理的时候每天都要碰到三四个。

五处好不到哪去，看似和蔼，脸上永远带着一副要笑不笑的伪善表情，像戴着张假面具。他会先自恃公正地发表一通官方措辞，最后又巧妙地找准时机站回四处那边。每当他开始发言时舒伦堡都会感到头痛，他实在厌倦这个人装腔作势的讲话方式了。

至于七处，舒伦堡想不通他坐在这里的价值除了证明保安局下众生平等所有人都有参政权外还有什么其他作用，即使拥有博士头衔也不能使他成为一个受人尊敬的家伙。

他突然怀念起曾经的一处来。那是个非常容易让人倾慕的男人：沉静肃穆的气质，端庄典雅的举止，脸上永远有着贵族般的谦逊和恰到好处的矜持，笑起来时像个忧郁又深情的诗人。就连瑙约克斯这种粗鲁的生物也曾对着那张高贵的脸凑起紧巴巴的词汇发表过一些浅薄的溢美之词。只可惜人类的欣赏向来只追逐胜者，随着党内斗争的落败，他的名字渐渐被人遗忘，曾经做过的贡献也变得不值一提。舒伦堡几乎要忘记是自己一手导致了他的出走这回事，太完美的人不适合待在保安局，这片属于卑劣雄性的肮脏泥潭容不下那只洁白的大天使。

他沉浸在这份假惺惺的惋惜中，不防正在发言的四处突然话锋一转，指责他部门里的员工忠诚度存疑，居然给一个正在被盖世太保通缉的人发放了通行证，还交给了他一项重要的任务。

舒伦堡被这突然的指控弄得措手不及，他的眼底露出一丝惊惶，褐色的睫毛垂下来，下意识将目光投向了海德里希。

出乎所有人意料，海德里希居然站出来为他辩护：

“缪勒！我敢肯定类似事件在你的部门里也发生过，比如上次你们居然能让一个重要证人有机会从四楼窗户跳下去，不仅因为你们的调查人员在工作期间擅离职守，还因为他们缺乏基本的职业素养。”

他几乎是咬牙切齿地挤出每一句诘责的话，这份善意足以让保安局里的任何人眩晕，只有舒伦堡为此惊出了一声冷汗：根据保安局的墨菲定律，如果海德里希选择作壁上观或者看他笑话，基本不是什么值得担忧的大事，但如果海德里希也站出来为他辩护，往往意味后面会有更大的风暴，这份对他失职的失望他会留到散会后慢慢算账。

这下轮到四处下不来台了，科班出身的盖世太保头子被弄得窘迫不已，根本没法说出什么逻辑健全的辩解。好在在海德里希统治下大家有一套默认的保安局行为模式守则，那就是局长一发飙所有人立即启动紧急应对程序，抛下成见暂时合作一下，不分立场。三处熟练地打起圆场，五处配合地摆出官腔，七处扶着眼镜在四周环视一圈最终选择三缄其口，反正他也没什么存在感。

会议最终在一片语焉不详又讳莫如深的沉默中走向尾声，舒伦堡正打算神不知鬼不觉地消失，可他刚显出一点想要逃跑的迹象就被海德里希踩住了尾巴。

“瓦尔特。”

“在。”

试图跟着人堆溜走的六处处长缩回已经踏出门外的一条腿，故作矜持地当作无事发生，海德里希用一种“我希望你不会以为我们之间没事了”的眼神给了他一瞥，然后转身走出会议室。

他脾气向来不好，一沉下脸来更是见者绕道，舒伦堡亦步亦趋地跟在后面，尽量使自己表现得不像个被校长约谈的学生————这没什么丢脸的，赔命可是比赔面子更亏本的买卖，保安局里的每个人都或多或少受过点海德里希的迫害，况且他是新任的情报处长，海德里希不会把他怎样。

“解释一下，瓦尔特，缪勒是怎么知道这个消息的。”

伟大的帝国保安局局长君主一般在自己的办公桌后落座，语调像平稳运作的机器，舒伦堡只得无奈地耸耸肩。

“他是缪勒，自然什么都知道。” 

“这的确是你的过错，这段时间以来你一直对改组一事过于投入，以至于忽略了其他工作。”

“我得承认我们的确缺乏受过专业训练的人员，更不要提我们根本没有一个统一的情报系统，大量的职位重复导致工作上无意义的浪费和部门间的相互猜忌。”

年轻人熟练地吐出早在心中排演过无数次的说辞，可惜这话在黑王子那儿不顶什么用，莱因哈德抬起一只手表示不想再听，于是他不得不改变策略。

“请容许我来审问他。”

“我不会让猫来铲自己的屎。”

“莱因哈德……”

帝国保安局局长朝天花板翻了个白眼。

“他现在在哪？”

“在巴黎，盖世太保那儿。”

海德里希盯着他看了好一会儿，最后拿起一支钢笔。

“你拥有我的授权。”

依靠一张帝国保安局局长的亲笔信，瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡得以空降盖世太保巴黎办事处，两个科员将他带到审问室。四周阴冷潮湿，舒伦堡在这残酷的氛围里感到一丝不适，他是个专业的律师和业余的间谍，主职撰写文书和获取情报，刑讯和暴力都不是他的强项。

好在他的审理对象不是颗硬钉子，法国人既缺乏意志，又软弱惊恐，很快就显出崩溃的前兆。他带着哭腔招供，对所有问题知无不言，相比欣赏背叛者的痛苦，舒伦堡几乎要开始为他效力的组织感到惋惜了。那些毫无尊严的、弱者才会有的举动，这样的俘虏舒伦堡见过好几个，他总能轻易地瓦解他们，就像海德里希轻易瓦解他一样。

虽然审问进展得很顺利，但是由于上线早已得到风声，此事便没了下文。他于两周后回到柏林将报告提交给海德里希时，后者显然早已对这件事失去了兴趣，只看了眼标题就把它放在一边。

“先不谈这个，我有另一件事要交给你去做————你下周有空吗？”

当然不能说不，那是不给面子，瓦尔特对他诚挚微笑，表示自己可以随时待命。

“也没什么重要的，”帝国保安局局长故作轻松地清了清嗓子，目光在空气与地面间游移。

“周末来我的猎场骑马吧，最近得了根新马鞭。”

“国防部尽是一些蠢材，他们反应太慢，脑子又笨，对于元首的命令只会一味地重复‘是是是’，往往出了房间才想起可能存在的问题。”

这天他们在海德里希的猎场骑马，气氛从一开始就不大好，对此舒伦堡习以为常，朝夕共处的六年让他早已见惯对方随时随地散发出的傲慢与愤世嫉俗。

“每冻死的一百名德国士兵军需部门就该有人被枪毙，派遣穿着夏季制服的部队去面对俄罗斯的冬天本身就是一种犯罪，”海德里希信手牵着缰绳在齐腰的高草里小步溜达，他忠实的下属跟在后头，与他保持着不远不近的距离。“即使戈培尔再怎么大张旗鼓地宣传，也改变不了物资短缺的事实。”

“陆军元帅冯 · 布劳奇施只是个替罪羊，那些应当负直接责任的人依然坐在舒适的办公室里，成天炫耀他们挂满勋章的绶带。”

年轻人心不在焉地表示赞同，语气里掺杂着半真半假的敷衍。他知道海德里希心中的恐惧远多过对别人的愤怒，他斥责国防军无所作为，痛骂顶头官僚腐败昏庸，只是为了逃避一些彼此心知肚明的东西。然而不久他突然话锋一转，提到发生在法国和比利时的问题，并希望通过将手下的党卫军和部门领导派往那里以巩固自己的地位与权威。

“要是领袖能够听从我的建议就好了，毕竟国防军已不可能再提出什么反对意见。”

但舒伦堡不同意这个想法，并表示这样将使行政问题变得更加复杂，况且也很难找到合适的人来担任这些重要职位。海德里希没有说话，两人又沉默地骑了一会儿，不久在一棵矮树前下马，停在那儿抽了会烟。

“艾琳最近如何？听说她怀了孕。”

海德里希一边随口发问一边在指头上掸掉了烟灰，看着余烬和火星随风飘了一会儿，然后落在脚边。

“是的，预产期在十二月。”

“时间过得真快，你们似乎结婚还不到一年？”

舒伦堡没有回答，只朝他露出一个有些腼腆的笑意。这段看似美满的婚姻之所以能成从一开始就离不开海德里希的应允，也因此始终笼罩着他的阴影。

不久舒伦堡扔了烟蒂准备牵马回去，突然感到自己的手臂被抓住了。

“我需要的你帮助，瓦尔特。”

海德里希低下眼睛，威胁地用了力气，看他的目光好像看一个随时会出轨的妻子。

舒伦堡立刻想起两人刚才的对话中被自己忽略的重点：虽然元首对海德里希取得的成就非常满意，并且已经开始单独会见他，但他担心鲍曼和领袖的嫉妒会给自己招致灾祸。他的世界满是阴谋和诡计，就以为世界都缺乏友好与善意。他担心鲍曼会采取一些特殊手段来对付他，而领袖只会更加阴险。对于海德里希来说眼下的局势的确十分微妙，他虽然成功维护了自己和元首间的关系，却一点儿也不觉得安全，不知该如何防备领袖和鲍曼对他施加的制约。在他看来现在采取应对手段为时已晚，元首对那两人非常信赖，公开攻击他们中的任何一个都是危险的，一旦元首听从了他们的教唆，就会立刻腾出手来对付自己了。

“瓦尔特，你一直是最善解人意的，我要你能够与元首的随行人员搭上线。”

“我会为你在元首身边安排一个差事，需要有个人在那儿照顾我的利益。”

舒伦堡感到心里一阵厌恶，他早已厌倦被对方当做一颗旗子随意挪动，并开始后悔十分钟前附和他的那些话。自从碰到了这个怪物，他就用完了下半辈子后悔的次数。海德里希神经质上来时太像个多疑的丈夫，一只手牢牢拽着他那被猎装包裹的手臂，舒伦堡在几次试图挣脱无果后毫不怀疑那里已被留下一圈淤青，上帝保佑他别在这里把自己捏死了。

“除了你我不知道还能信任谁。”

高草在风里飒飒作响，他的声音在寂静的原野上显得格外空旷，然后他开始发抖，像个动物那样软弱起来，却依然紧紧攥着他不放。舒伦堡被他握得难受，手腕上的筋脉一跳一跳地疼痛，刚觉出饥饿的胃又抽搐成了一团。对方像抓住生命中唯一仅剩的希望那样紧紧抓着他，那残忍的控制欲让他心生恐惧。也许有一天他会拽着自己坠入地狱。

于是他只得暂时妥协，尽可能让自己的声音显得温柔无害，怀着一颗沉重的心想要把自己的爪子从虎口里解救出来。

在得到期望中的许诺后，海德里希脸上的神情才有了些许松动，却依然没有松手。瓦尔特这次没有拒绝：没有人不需要陪伴，即使是习惯孤独的人。一切的情感共鸣来自他们经久磨合出的默契，两人去了就近的木屋，高大的男人俯身攥住他的臀部，年轻人不适地挣扎了一下，依然被托起来放在樱桃木的书桌上。

莱因哈德朝他低下头， 灯光摇曳着在他的脸上打下阴影，瓦尔特有些心虚地别过脸，紧接着就挨了响亮的一巴掌，青年发出一声短促的惊叫，被上司一把捂住了嘴。

虽然高等动物在演化上有充足的理由要相互和平，但暴力依旧盛行，这是一场彻底的雄性主权宣誓，在全面碾压的掌控下。瓦尔特被他掐着腿根牢牢固定在原地，下意识地想要用手推拒，可他的情人是个在性爱中不懂宽容的人，他一不老实莱因哈德就想用马鞭抽他屁股。他不是没这么做过，小狐狸表现出极大的抗拒，事后却学会了尊重。此时巨大的爱意和恨占据了莱因哈德整个内心，他陡然加大力度，感到那个比他小得多的人在他的怀中颤抖，像只不安的雏鸟蜷缩在掌心。

剧烈的触碰让感官变得格外敏锐，瓦尔特不禁开始怀念起他的止痛剂和黑咖啡，恍惚中感到他们仿佛身处一座被敌军兵临城下的孤城，城外人声鼎沸，城墙岌岌可危，低矮的木屋抵挡不住子夜的寒风，在无尽的呼号中摇摇欲坠。

这就是1941年的深秋，寒流过早地席卷了欧亚大陆，在沿途打下死亡的印记。在过去几个月里所向披靡的德国中央军在莫斯科遭遇了前所未有的溃败，正重整军队，以期朝斯大林格勒继续进发。而在柏林，在第三帝国的腹地，党内正酝酿着新一轮的波诡云谲，所有人的命运已在不知不觉间被织成了一张巨网，尘封的厄运已经起航，一切的结局都已写就，终将在一场兵荒马乱中走向注定的收场。


End file.
